


I Love the Way You Espresso Yourself

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, Flirting, Garrison days, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Keberos, Shance Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: Shiro is a coffee addict, but when his personal machine breaks he has to go to the student coffee shop for his fixation. The cute barista becomes his new addiction.ForKimixiiifor the Shance Secret Santa 2017!





	I Love the Way You Espresso Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is for [ Kimixiii ](http://kimixiii.tumblr.com/) whose wishlist consisted of pre-keberos interactions and coffee shop AU. I hope you like it <3

For all the effort and professionalism Shiro tries to convey to his juniors and professors, he actually has terrible, terrible living habits. 

For starters the mac and cheese is his favorite meal in the mess hall, even though it’s just a side dish, and if it isn’t on the menu he has the microwaveable ones in his dorm.  He either stays hydrated all day, or forgets to take his water bottle and waits until dinner to quench his thirst. That habit doesn’t cope well on major coffee days, meaning he needs at least three cups with a shot of espresso to get him going. 

On a normal, functioning day, Shiro only drinks one up cup the entire day, and the cup is served after his morning run and before first class. 

(To the other students, he just looks more mature and cool holding his cup. No one knows he’s simply an addict).

A present from Professor Montgomery, after reaching top of the class, was a personal coffee machine. He bought a pack of disposable cups online and keeps it under his bed. The cup brews while he’s in the shower, so by the time he’s ready to go out it’s there waiting for him. No other coffee places, especially on campus, brews it the way he did. Very dark, very bitter, like his real attitude. (Not really, but it’s barely the new quarter and advanced planetary geology is kicking his ass)

Except, he has a reason to have a brooding and bitter attitude, because his machine is broken.

It’s partly his fault, forgetting to clean parts of it so a weird mold grew in where the water dispenses. But when he turned it on a loud grinding within the machine indicated there was something wrong before it completely shut down. 

Well there goes his routine. 

He tried fixing it with what he had, but with the mold his coffee it wasn’t salvageable. 

At his point of his morning routine he’d have coffee in his hands and dressed for the day. Now, he’s still shirtless and lying in bed, texting Keith and asking his opinion for the best coffee place nearby.

_ That one coffee stand in the east wing. _ Keith replies back.  _ Not as strong as urs but close enough _ . 

Shiro rarely goes to the east wing of the Garrison, simply because all his classes and dorm are on the west side. Would it even be worth the walk over? 

But then he thinks about the last time he went without his coffee. He snapped at a freshman, and he swore he thought he saw tears in his eyes. 

Shiro begrudgingly changed into his uniform, gave a salute to his coffee machine as he threw it in the trash, and powered walk to the east wing.

* * *

 

The east wing houses all freshmen dorms and classes. Shiro only goes there if he’s acting as a teacher’s assistant for a simulation class, but this quarter he’s focusing on his credits for graduation. Keith, now a sophomore, lives in the North Wing quarters so that’s where Shiro spends his spare time. 

The coffee stand is large, only second to the one in the teacher’s facility and the senior lounge. There are at least three coffee makers, two blenders, and a wide variety of pastries and snacks. 

Each stand opens at 6 AM, and with it only being 6:30 there are only two other students, one sitting on the tables and typing at their computer, and one at the cash register and on his phone. Shiro vaguely recognizes him, perhaps he was a TA for one of his classes? 

The student hears his footsteps and quickly shoves his phone into his apron. He smiles brightly, despite the early time, and his blue eyes shimmer. “Morin’! What can I get you sir?” 

Being called ‘sir’ from his juniors is still a weird concept. He knows it’s a seniority thing, and with his training he technically can be ranked high enough, but still, makes him feel old. “Just a venti drip, two shots of espresso.”

The barista writes down his order on the coffee cup. “Coming right up.” He says with a wink as he holds out his hand for Shiro’s food card. Shiro lets out a sigh, trying to cover the fact he’s blushing from the wink. Not the first time a cashier winked at him, man or woman, but this one, this one felt  _ different _ . “Gimme a few minutes.” He says as he passes back his card.

Shiro spins on his heels and walks over to the pick up counter. At first he faces it, but then turns to his side when he realizes his position gave him full view of his barista. Shiro tries to rest his elbow on the higher portion of the counter, which turns out to be a shelf when he felt a bit of the wood fall under his weight. Shiro ends with standing straight, his hands in front of him so he doesn't accidentally break anything.

“One venti drip.” His barista calls out, handing him coffee cup. Shiro thanks him with a smile. “Have a nice day Shiro.”

“You too--” Just before he can read his nametag the barista has his back turned to him as he cleans the machine. “Thanks again.” He says instead and power walks his way out of the east wing. 

Once he’s in the hallways he takes a quick sip. The familiar bitterness dances on his tongue, warm and awakening. It’s not exactly the same as what he can make, but Keith is at accurate on ‘close enough’. 

He takes another, longer, sip and makes a satisfied sigh. Okay, now his day can actually function as normally as he can.

Shiro stops midway to class, though, when something from earlier finally catches up with him.

How did his barista know his name?

* * *

 

“Food card, duh.” Keith deadpans, tapping Shiro’s card with the back of his fork. 

Shiro laughs. Of course, their food card has their name! Except... . “But it’s either Takashi or Shirogane. And I guess the Professors call me Shiro but the cadets…”

“I call you Shiro.” Keith says as he pokes into Shiro’s meatloaf. He has no idea how Keith can find that rubbery thing edible but he pushes his plate so he can take the rest. 

“Because we grew up together.” Shiro points out. “None of the other students do though.”

Keith hums. “But maybe they do? They’ve heard the professors call you Shiro, addressing you as Shirogane is just a formality. Gotta do it or we’re demoted.”

Part of the disciplinary code of the Garrison is to respect your commanding officers, requiring all freshmen to call their seniors ‘sir’ or by their last name only. The lost of disciplinary points mostly results in detention or an essay explaining the reason for the code. Keith, though, always breaks that rule when it comes to his best friend. And as his best friend, Shiro may have excused him some (most) of the time.

Shiro still can’t help but wonder, then, who his barista is , and if they’ve crossed paths enough to know his nickname. 

* * *

 

Wake up, morning run, shower, change, and east wing for his coffee. New routine, but now an official routine. He’ll change it just for his coffee.

Shiro makes it to the stand 6:30 sharp. This time there are two students sitting in the chairs, with a couple pastries between them, and the same barista, back on his phone. 

He once again shoves his phone in his pocket as Shiro approaches. “Good morning, what can I getcha?” 

This time, Shiro looks for his name tag and repeats the name in his head. Lance. Lance… isn’t too familiar. Maybe a last name will jog his memory, which of course isn’t on his tag. “Just the venti drip with 2 shots.”

“Coming up hot-shot.” Lance says all too naturally. His tone feels like he’s known Shiro enough to comfortably call him that.

And honestly, Shiro feels comfortable being called a hot shot. Huh.

He takes his place by the pick up counter, hands to his front again, as Lance finishes the drink. “Venti drip with 2 shots.” Lance hands him his cup. “Don’t worry, it’s espresso and nothing more.”

It takes Shiro by surprise as he doesn’t show any reaction to the joke. Lance’s face quickly falls and goes into panic. “Sorry! J-just a joke ya know? Because shots and… I swear it’s only espresso.”

Now Shiro goes in a quick panic, because he didn’t mean to make Lance uncomfortable just because he’s slow with jokes so early in the morning. “No, no! I got it! It’s… it’s funny because it’s too early to drink.” 

Nailed it.

Lance’s mouth remains open, possibly with another apology, but he lets out a relieved laugh. “Alright, glad I didn’t offend you Shiro...gane. Sir.” 

Okay, so definitely a student from a previous class. “Shiro is fine.” He tells him. 

That surprises Lance. “Are you sure? I didn't realize it the first time I called you by your nickname which if Iverson caught me that woulda been another demotion--”

“Lance?” Lance presses his lips together at the sound of his name. “It’s technically before school hours.” Shiro tries. “So I don’t mind? And I would never tell Iverson you broke the rules before hours.”

Lance shoots him a bright smile, one that’s definitely different than his barista smile. This one is genuine, more of a reaction rather than a reflex because of the job. “Thank you, Shiro.”

“Thank you Lance. Have a good day.”

Lance is still smiling as Shiro begins to walk away. “You too!”

* * *

 

“Hey Shiro, can you edit these tests?” Iverson asks, passing him the stack of papers. Meaning, he has to do it.

“Of course sir.” 

Shiro was going to spend his lunch hour with a bowl of mac and cheese but he can do this too. It’ll also give him some extra credit for his teaching credentials.

He’s on the third test when he sees the name Lance Espinosa. That is definitely his barista! 

His… he ignores that possessive pronoun.

Shiro is quick to grade his test, as Lance earns a 90/100, not bad considering only a few usually score As on Iverson’s tests. 

He looks at the top of the test to indicate what class it’s for-- Piloting 2. That’s when Shiro remembers where he first met Lance. Last quarter he TA’d for Piloting 1 with Montgomery. He most assisted in creating the tests, grading, and led the study sessions. 

Shiro can make out Lance in the classroom, choosing the back seat to talk to his friends and sometimes napping. But when it came down to it, his test scores were above average. Lance never came to study sessions, or talked to Shiro outside the class. He wonders why. 

* * *

 

“So I gotta ask” Lance says as he rings him up. “What’s it like being in the fighter flight class?” 

“It’s challenging. There’s a lot more complicated maneuvering.” Shiro says. “Why?”

Lance turns to the drip machine, and Shiro moves over to the side to hear him. “Well, I did initially apply for fighter class but I didn’t make the cut. Cargo is fun but, fighter is why I signed up, you know?”

Shiro doesn’t exactly relate, as he was placed into fighter class his first year. “I’m sure with enough practice you’ll be able to work your way up.”

Lance smiles and tops his cup with a lid. “Thanks Shiro.”

“Of course. By the way, you did well on your last exam.”

Lance blinks rapidly, a blush creeping on his face. “T-thanks?!” 

Shiro realizes he likes making Lance blush. It’s a cute look on him. 

* * *

 

On Thursday Shiro is in a chirp mood. He beat his usual jog time and the showers were extra warm. He finds himself humming his way to the east cafe. The smile on his face turns to a childish pout when he sees it’s not Lance behind the counter. He’s seen him in the dining hall, but can’t put a name on him.

“Hey! Drip with 2 shots of espresso, right?” He asks, just as Shiro is trying to read his nametag.

Shiro blinks. “Uh yea, how did you--”

The cadet pulls up a sticky note that is under the desk. “Left his for me. He wants to make sure your cup is perfect.”

“O-oh! Well, tell him thank you.” Shiro hands him his card. “Where is Lance?”

“He has the simulation reserved for Thursday mornings, trying to get more practice in.”

“Lance mentioned wanting to work up to fighter class.”  

He nods as he starts brewing his coffee. “He really looks up to you, you know?”

“He does?”

“Yeah, you had no idea how excited he was when you came by the cafe. You’re his hero.”

Now at that, Shiro’s face turns red? “H-his…?”

The cadet laughs. “You can use that against him. He’s a little embarrassed but he won’t deny it.” His coffee is all done. “But really, treat him nice, okay Sir? I haven’t seen him this excited since he was  _ allowed _ to practice in the simulator without instructors.”

“Of course, thank you for telling me this Cadet…” Shiro finally glances at his name tag. “Hunk.”

“Anytime Sir.”

* * *

 

Hunk’s words linger over him for the rest of the day. He’s Lance’s  _ hero. _ Why would Lance give him such a high praise? He hasn’t done anything significant in his time at the Garrison, saved for his score for all the simulations. Is that why Lance didn’t approach him when he TA’s for his class? 

Even so Keith is catching up, so would that make Keith his hero if that happens? Shiro pouts at the thought. Keith may be his best friend, but he rather have Lance look at  _ him _ . 

Then, he puts his head on his desk, uncaring that his action is in the middle of Professor Hendrick’s lecture. 

Why is he seeking his cadet’s attention?

* * *

 

“One venti with 2 shots.” Lance sings, passing Shiro’s cup.

Shiro takes his time, lingering by the cafe as he takes a long sip. “Thank you Lance, this is delicious.”

Lance’s smile stays. “No problem Shiro. Hope Hunk’s batch was good too.”

Hunk’s was, it tasted exactly like the one he has now. But the cup coming from Lance… he thinks he likes Lance making his coffee more. 

“So whatcha up to this weekend?” Lance asks.

Shiro shrugs. “Just study most likely. Might go out to town though for dinner.”

Lance presses his lips together and leans on the counter. “Aw that’s it? No parties? Not meeting up with anyone?”  

“I mean, my friend and I will probably go to dinner but that’s about it.”

“Booo, so boring Shiro!” Lance teases.

“Yeah? Then what are you doing?”

“Oh you know, meeting some people, probably go clubbing.” Lance says in a boisterous tone. Shiro tries to hide his disappointment at ‘meet some people’, because those people aren’t him. He shakes the thoughts out of his head, telling himself not to be jealous Lance has a social life outside the Garrison.

“Really now? I thought you’d want to get ahead in the flight tests instead of meeting people?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ socializing is fun, but all spots for the simulator were taken except for Thursdays.”

An idea, that Shiro is sure has been brewing in the back of his head, just spills out of his mouth. “Want to train with me?”

Lance trips over his own feet and spills the used coffee grounds on the floor. “R-really?!”

“Y-yes? Yes!” Shiro says confidently. “It’s not open on weekends but the instructors would let it slide for me.” 

“Holy crow, Shiro you’re my hero!” Shiro immediately blushes at the nickname, while Lance looks like he’s about to explode from joy. And maybe if there wasn’t a counter between them he would have jumped in his arms. Damn the stupid counter!

“Hey, anything to help, since you make a great cup.” When he raises his cup to Lance, he sees the time on his watch. “Shoot, I’m going to late. We’ll meet tomorrow at 0600.”

He smiles as he leaves Lance’s aghast face. He knows, though, the cadet will show up.

* * *

 

“Oh my god. You have a date.”

“It’s not a date! I’m just helping my underclassman!”

“Uh-huh,  _ helping _ . With your dick.”

“I-I’m not--”

“Can I have that?” 

“No, get your own. It’s not a date!”

* * *

 

Okay, it’s a date, at least in Shiro’s mind. And because it’s only in his head, he’s not going to do anything inappropriate outside as teaching perspective.

Besides, he has that ‘hero’ title hanging over his head, meaning the hero thing is more of a worship attitude, or an appreciation, definitely not a romantic outlook. 

It’s 5:59 when Lance comes running into the room. His hair is sticking up in all different places and there’s a green mark on his face. “Just so you know, 6 AM is an ungodly hour for anyone to be up on a Saturday.”

“Get to used to it cadet.” Shiro says, smiling, as he opens the doors to the simulator. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

Lance takes the captain’s seat, Shiro sitting by the controls. He plays with the tablet in his hand, adjusting it to the easiest setting and accounting for the lack of an engineer on board. The mission is simple, weave through asteroids and land on a nearby moon. 

Shiro straps into his seat, watching Lance do the same. The cadet takes a deep breath, his hands firmly on the controls as the take off clock counts down. 

The machine vibrates and tilts slightly upward, as controlled by Lance. The windshield displays the black sky shining with stars. Several asteroids appear before them, just as they finally exit their atmosphere, and Lance starts moving. 

Everything feels smooth until Lance takes a sharp turn to avoid a high speed asteroid, and then they’re on their side as Lance tries to go between two colliding ones. They barely make it out until he comes too close and they lose their left wing. Red lights blare in the cockpit, signaling an imbalance. Their target is still too far away, but Lance pushes forward to land on another, stagnant asteroid. Upon landing, the simulation ends. 

Lance has sweat dripping down his forehead, while Shiro is tangled in his seatbelt. “W-we did it?”

Shiro is in utter disbelief, is eyes wide with shock from what they just experienced. “What the hell was that?”

He doesn’t raise his voice, but Lance flinches anyway. “S-sorry. It was-- I was trying to…”

“Lance,” Shiro interrupts as he falls out of his seat. “You do so well on the written tests, but the simulations--”

“Argh, I know!” Lance threw his hands in the air. “Iverson said I got the context down, but in practice I just… It’s not me panicking by the way. I’m just trying to beat Kogane’s score.”

“Kogane… you mean Keith? What does he have to do with this?”

Lance crosses his arms. “So you’re friends with him huh? Of course. Look, he was the reason I didn’t make the cut, my time was too long. I figured the best way to transfer to fighter class was to beat his time.” 

His voice drips of jealousy, forcing Shiro to relax. So that was it, Lance really wants to prove his worth. And it hurts, a bit, because Lance is more than worthy, whether he’s in the fighter class or not. 

“Look, it’s not just about speed. Its also a balance of accuracy, engine endurance, and crew safety. No offense but with that type of flying, your crew would have gotten whiplash.”

“I know,” Lance says solemnly. “I have to convince Hunk to be my engineer, since he gets motion sickness easily. I just really want to be in fighter class before my third year.”

“And you’ll get there.” Shiro reassures him, walking up to the pilot seat and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You already have the written part down, so remember your tests and apply that here. I can do a more hands on approach with the next one, okay?”

Lance nods. “Okay, sure.”

Shiro resets the simulator, same scenario as before, and he waits behind Lance, holding onto the back of the seat. Lance’s ascension is smooth, slow and steady until they allow the lack of gravity to help them stay afloat. 

The asteroids appear before them. Shiro, scanning the screen, easily sees a wide s-like path to weave through. He looks down at Lance, who seems to see the same pathway, but his hands grip the controls tightly.

Shiro moves over and places his right hand over Lance’s. “Slow, and steady for now okay? Do you see the path?”

“Y-yeah I do.”

“Okay, take it nice and easy.” He feels Lance start to maneuver left, and he keeps his hand on Lance’s to prevent him from jerking too fast. He can feel Lance’s hands tense and harden whenever an asteroid seems to be coming in too close, but with a deep breath Lance turns their spacecraft as gently as possible.

In just a few short minutes they reach their checkpoint, and Lance slowly descends into the moon’s atmosphere. Shiro lets go of his hand and let’s Lance make the landing on his own.

“Holy crow-- we did it!”

Shiro pats his back. “Lance, you did it.”

“Oh come on, you were holding my hand the whole time.” Lance says sheepishly. “Do we have time to go again? This time I know I can do it on my own.”

Shiro glances at his watch. “Yeah, we have time for another.”

“Bring it on!”

Shiro adds more asteroids, but Lance flies through the level with ease. No more suddenly turns or turbulence, and Lance beats his previous time. 

Lance leaves the simulator pumping his first in the air, and Shiro a proud smile. Lance turns back to him, his face red with excitement. “Thank you, Sir.” Lance says, saluting him.

“At ease Cadet.” Shiro plays along. “But really, Lance, if we continue these lessons you’ll make it to fighter class in no time.”

“You think so?” Lance asks, his mood suddenly a little sullen. He doesn’t seem as confident now, and Shiro wants nothing more than to make him smile again.

“I know so, and, not to brag, but I am the Garrison’s golden boy. I think I know when I see great potential in someone.”

A small smile returns to Lance’s face, and Shiro swears he sees a blush as well. “Thank you Shiro. I owe you big time.” 

“Oh you don’t--”

“Like, free coffee for a month- no two!”

Shiro laughs. “Won’t you get in trouble with the academy for that?”

“Hnng… yeah probably. Hmm...”

“How about dinner?” Shiro asks. “There’s this really good Mexican place just outside the base.”

“That sounds great! But uh, I have a small allowance outside the Garrison, I mean I’ve learned the art of sneaking into clubs so I don’t--”

“Lance, I can pay, it’s no big deal.”

That stops Lance. “Are you sure? You already did so much for me, this isn’t really me paying you back.”

Shiro shakes his head. “I don’t need payment. I would just like to take you out…” Shiro takes a deep breath. “As a date, if that’s okay with you?”

Lance seems to have frozen in place, and Shiro mentally kicks himself for even trying. Of course Lance isn’t into him! He only sees Shiro as a mentor, not a crush. Dammit Shirogane, you just inappropriately hit on a cadet--

“Yes.” Lance manages to squeak out. His face is now tomato red, but a giant smile is on his face.

“Y-you don’t have to feel obligated! It was very inappropriate of me to even ask-- Lance we can just forget this--”

“No! I mean yes-- no I mean.” Lance steps closer to Shiro and takes his hand. “Yes, I would like to go out with you. No, it’s not inappropriate, and no, I won’t forget this.”

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to freeze up, feeling his nerves creep up on him as Lance holds his hands. “Are you sure? I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“Shiro, I’ve had a crush on you since you did that Garrison promotional commercial.” Lance says, looking him straight in the eye.

Shiro groans audibly. “Oh god you saw that?! I thought it stopped airing after like, 2 days!”

“Dude, I have it saved.” Lance says smugly. “But seriously, I-uh, I mean I’m not seeing anyone, and uh, we didn’t talk while you were my TA so I just assumed you wouldn’t be interested, but honestly? This is awesome. Yes, can we go out?”

Relief washes over Shiro as he finally relaxes into Lance’s touch. “Yes, let’s go. How does 6 sound? Meet you at the front gate?”

Standing this close to each other, Shiro notices that Lance is just a few inches shy of him. Even so, Lance tip toes and kisses Shiro on the cheek. 

“It’s a date,  _ Sir _ .”

Shiro is the older, more mature one of the two. And yet he blushes like a teenager, and tries to stop all the blood flowing south. 

He’s doomed with Lance, and he wants this to be his downfall.      


End file.
